1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an aquarium filter and, more particularly, to an aquarium filter that is adapted to be easily mounted on the rear wall of the aquarium and which is a true wet/dry filter that filters, aerates, heats and buffers the water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Filters have been used in aquariums for many years to remove particulate matter from the aquarium water in order to keep the aquarium clean. Traditionally, the most common type of aquarium filter is a power filter which hangs on the outside of the aquarium over the top edge thereof. It includes a siphon tube which carries water from the aquarium into the filter box which is located on the outside of the tank. Water entering the filter box flows over various types of filter media to remove particulate matter from the water. The water passes through filter carbon to remove chemicals impurities from the water which is then pumped back into the aquarium using a filter pump. Examples of such power filters include the Supreme Aqua King power filter marketed by E. G. Danner Manufacturing Co.; the Second Nature Whisper power filter marketed by Willinger Bros. Mfg. Co.; and the Aqua Clear power filter marketed by Rolf Hagen Manufacturing Co.
Another type of aquarium filter hereto used is a canister type filter which is posited outside and below the aquarium. Intake and output hoses hang over the aquarium edge and are connected to the canister filter on the floor. Water is fed by gravity through the intake hose from the aquarium to the canister. The aquarium water is both mechanically and chemically treated and pumped back into the aquarium by a pump contained in the canister. Examples of canister type filters include the Hagen Fluval filter marketed by Hagen USA Mfg., Co.; and Marine Land canister filter marketed by Aquaria, Inc.
An internally mounted power filter is still another type of aquarium filter. Such a filter comprise a small canister with a built-in pump which is submerged inside the aquarium. Water enters the bottom of the canister and flows through a filter sleeve which removes particulate and chemical waste. The filtered water is then pumped out the top of the canister and back into the aquarium. Examples of this type of filter are the Supreme Ovation internal filter marketed by Danner Mfg. and the Hagen Fluval internal filter sold by Hagen USA Mfg. Co.
Still another type of filter employed in aquariums is the undergravel filter which consists of a perforated raised plate which rests on the aquarium floor. Riser tubes are provided on either end of the filter and extend into the top of the aquarium. Gravel is placed on top of the plate to a thickness of about 2". Air lines from an external pump are placed in the riser tubes to the bottom plate and an air stone is placed at the end of the air lines. Air is forced by the pump to the air stones thereby forcing air bubbles to travel up through the tubes to the water surface creating turbulence or current. Water is then pulled through the gravel and forced up the riser tubes. Waste from the aquarium is drawn through the gravel bed where bacteria breaks down any ammonia or nitrites to less harmful nitrates. A biological filter does not, however, remove chemical wastes. Examples of such undergravel filters include filters marketed by Perfecto Mfg. and Penplex Mfg.
Yet another type of prior art filter commonly used in aquariums is a wet/dry trickle type filter which includes a skimmer box that hangs inside the aquarium at the top. Siphon tubes are provided for carrying water from the aquarium to a prefilter which is mounted directly behind the skimmer box on the outside of the aquarium. Water passes through foam sleeves in a pre-filter to trap particulate matter. The water then travels through the hose in a tank typically positioned beneath the aquarium. As water enters the tank beneath the aquarium, it flows onto a drip plate or spray bar in a dry chamber of filters which contains a plurality of plastic biospheres. Water drips over and through the biospheres to the bottom section of the tank. Bacteria colonies grow on all biospheres which feed on waste products in the water passing over them. From there, the water gathers in the bottom of the filter tank and then passes through a carbon filter or other filter to remove chemical wastes from the water. The water is then passed through dolomite, crushed coral or crushed clam shells to buffer the water which is then pumped through the return hose back to the aquarium. Wet/dry filters can include mechanical, chemical and biological filters. Examples of such filters in the Plus Series trickle filter marketed by Oceanic System, Inc. and the Perfecto Wet/Dry filtration system sold by Perfecto Mfg. Co.
Wet/dry filters may also be built into the aquarium and form a permanent part of the tank. One such wet/dry filter that is permanently built into the tank is marketed by Tenecor Corporation of Tempe, Ariz.
An alternative form of the wet/dry filter is an internally mounted wet/dry filter which includes an integrated pump and heater for small aquariums. The filter is placed inside the aquarium against the rear wall with the top of the filter at the water level. Water enters the filter and then passes through the filter cartridge which removes particulate and chemical waste materials. A portion of the water is then pumped into a drip plate in a dry chamber for biological filtration. The remaining water is then pumped directly back into the aquarium so as to bypass the dry area. One such filter is marketed by Rolf Hagen Mfg. under the trademark "Biolife" filter.
With the exception of the wet/dry filters, none of the filters heretofore marketed treat the water mechanically, chemically and biologically nor do they buffer the pH of the water to the proper levels for marine inhabitation. While the wet/dry filters described above accomplish some of these objectives, they are complicated to install, are expensive and have involved maintenance requirements. Moreover, they are prone leakage since the water is removed and then pumped back through the hoses.
Permanently mounted wet/dry filters such as the filter system marketed by Tenecor Corporation are extremely efficient although they require the purchase of the entire system including the tank and stand.
Moreover, the internally mounted filters are only for aquariums up to 55 gallons in capacity. They do not buffer or completely filter all of the water entering the biological section. The filter cartridges quickly clog requiring frequent maintenance of the wet areas of the filter. The biological area uses ceramic blocks for bacteria beds which tend to clog and must be replaced. Moreover, since the water entering the filter comes from the bottom of the filter, they do not skim the surface of the water.
As will be appreciated, none of these prior patents even address the problem faced by applicant let alone offer the solution proposed herein.